


Bored

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [14]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Intentionally Bad, M/M, Other, actor sleeps with his character, bordem, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha was bored...until Castiel showed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

Misha was bored. The scene for the day was finished and they were ahead of schedule, so Misha got some free time. He lay on his pullout couch in his trailer.  
“Cas,” He thought randomly, “I’m bored. I need you.”  
He laughed at the thought of talking to himself, talking to his character. A moment later, wings fluttered.   
“Hello Misha,” A voice, like his but deeper, spoke.  
Misha sat up to see…him, in a trench coat.  
“What the…!” Misha exclaimed.  
“You called for me,” Castiel squinted.  
“Umm…” Misha thought for a moment, “Yeah. Just, um…sit. On the bed.”  
“Why do you look like me?”  
“I play you on a tv show,” Misha answered.  
“Fascinating.”  
“Yeah.”  
The actor sat by the angel, then reached for his face.  
“What are you doing?” Castiel said.  
“Um…nothing.”  
The angel pulled Misha forward and kissed him.  
“Is that what you were attempting?”  
Misha shrugged. “You learned that from the pizza man?”  
“Yes. How did you know?” Castiel asked, “Oh, yes, the show.”  
“What else did you learn from the pizza man?”  
“Would you like me to show you?”  
How many times had Misha been told to “go fuck himself?” How many times had he been able to do it? It’s not cheating if it’s yourself, right?  
“Sure, why not?”  
Misha WAS bored. Not anymore.


End file.
